


Morning Delight

by Generic_Beezy



Series: Deckerstar Diaries [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Post-Season/Series 05, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generic_Beezy/pseuds/Generic_Beezy
Summary: After being caught with a handful, Chloe discusses how Lucifer should handle himself in the future.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Deckerstar Diaries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195031
Comments: 35
Kudos: 154





	1. The Devil's Handshake

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy my second fiction posted here in the Lucifer fandom. This will be the first in a 3 part piece. I hope I tagged appropriately. If you feel differently, please let me know. I am still getting used to this platform. 
> 
> Any feedback, comments, and kudos are greatly appreciated!

Lucifer and Chloe’s relationship has never been better. Working together side by side during the day and exploring each other’s vulnerability by night. Trust has always been there between them so once they stepped into an intimate partnership, it just continued to blossom. They were constantly learning each other’s desires, exploring their fantasies together, although they were mostly exploring Chloe’s since, well, it’s Lucifer. Enough said. Even with the amount of physical intimacy they have been accustomed to, Lucifer has been waking up a bit more randy than usual. The last few weeks he has been pulled out of slumber with a massive, painful erection that needed immediate relief. His first instinct was to wake the Detective up so they could handle business together however he couldn’t bring himself to disturb her just for sex. Which was also quite out of character for him as, well, again it’s Lucifer. So after nearly two years of not handling himself, he took to the shower to provide some self-soothing gratification. Things went on like that for three weeks or so until Chloe stumbled upon a solo session.

“Lucifer!” her voice an octave higher and her eyes shot out of her head. She turned away quickly, extremely embarrassed.

“Darling, are you seriously not going to give me a hand right now?” he quipped, flashing an unapologetic smile her way.

Throughout the day, Chloe’s mind drifted back to this morning and walking in on Lucifer, dick in hand furiously seeking release. She had to admit it was hot to see him in such a predicament however she started to question how often he masturbated, especially since they had sex almost every night of the week. A little speck of doubt had entered in and now it was growing and taking hold. Was she not satisfying his needs? Was she inadequate after two years of monogamy? These pesky thoughts kept coming back, clouding her ability to concentrate on the paperwork piling up. And of course, Lucifer was off somewhere, presumably causing mischief, not helping with paperwork.

She finds him at the front reception, talking to the night clerk who had just clocked in for her shift, Officer Rosales. While she never thought of the rookie as a threat, this morning’s events and the sneaking thoughts further watered the seeds of doubt.

“Uh Lucifer, what’s going on?” she attempting to be casual however her words were laced with irritation.

“Ah Detective, Miss Rosales here was showing me pictures of her father’s 1964 Studebaker Gran Turismo. It’s a rather exquisite car that her father…” his voice sings then falters at the look on her face. She’s clearly annoyed, he knows that look so well. That was basically her face for the first year they knew each other. Excusing himself from the rookie, he eyes her in confusion.

“Detective, is everything okay?”

Her eyes narrow with a twist in her lips, a thick crease in her brow, “Why wouldn’t everything be okay?” She shakes off the creeping jealousy. “I’m fine. Totally fine. I just wanted to know what you were doing,” she lied. Straight lied to him.

“Um darling, you know I can sense you’re lying,” expressing a bit of concern, he lowers his voice, “What’s wrong?” eyebrows drawing together. He really dislikes when she lies as she only does it when she’s concealing her true feelings, closing herself off.

Leading him back to her desk, worrying her bottom lip, “Lucifer, am I doing something wrong?” Chloe’s fidgeting with her fingers now. He knows this behavior. “I um, uh, what I mean is are you satisfied with me,” hushing her tone to almost whispers, looking around her for prying ears.

His brow furrows, confounded, “What? I don’t understand the question,” he really doesn’t understand what’s happening. She lets out a bit of an exasperated sigh, “Lucifer.”

Just spit it out Decker. Geez.

“Am I satisfying you? In bed.” She looks him dead in the eyes, awaiting his response. He is taken aback, brings his hand to her forearm with a look of bewilderment.

“What on earth has made you question the level of my satisfaction in our relationship?” He is quite baffled. She looks at him with a blank stare, her eyes shift uneasily.

“Uh, well…,” she clears her throat, tilting her head to the side slightly, “Maybe we should have this conversation at home. I’m sorry I brought it up,” she decided it was definitely not a work conversation as she sees Dan approaching. Lucifer seriously doesn’t know what to do. He sides eye her and looks at Dan who can see he is walking into something he does not want to be apart of.

“Uh yeah never mind.” He turns on one foot to go back to Ella’s lab. He has an analysis on the unknown fluid spattered related to their current case.

“No! Wait Dan!” Chloe’s voice much more elevated than she anticipated. “What’s up? What did Ella find out?” She walks towards Ella’s lab where Dan had entered, leaving Lucifer a befuddled mess.

-  
On the ride home, Lucifer attempted to bring up the earlier conversation prior to picking up Trixie from her after school tutoring, but Chloe looked at him and shook her head indicating “not yet” with her eyes, gripping the steering wheel. He still didn’t understand what had sparked that question, why she would doubt herself in such a manner. The moment the elevator opened into the penthouse and Trixie was out of earshot; Lucifer started his barrage of questions.

“Now Detective please tell me what’s going on. What made you ask that question? Why would you even have doubt in this? Don’t you know how I feel about you? Because I am certain I make myself very clear. Did I do something to …,” realization hits him square in the face. She’s avoiding his eyes, pulling at her blouse, rubbing her forearm.

“Oh, is this about the devil’s handshake this morning?” He cautiously approaches her, “because I can assure you, I am completely satisfied in our relationship Detective.” He is steadfast in his words, eyes unwavering. He pulls her chin up to look into her ocean blues, “You are more than satisfying my needs and certainly are everything I desire, darling.” He places a gentle kiss on her lips, pulls back with a small smile.<

She knows he’s not lying to her but maybe he doesn’t realize he’s not fulfilled. Maybe he’s been monogamous too long to detect his lack of gratification in that area. Shaking out these thoughts, “Lucifer, we had some really mind-blowing sex last night. I mean you even came three times.” She was quite impressed with herself as that is not an easy road to travel, making the Devil come thrice in one night . “But this morning, you, you just…” hesitation thick on her tongue, “you just seemed like you needed a release that hadn’t happened just 8 hours prior.” Doubt, it’s a pesky, gnawing feeling.

“Detective, darling. Last night was absolutely pleasurable.” Grabbing her hands, he tried reassuring her once again. “I can’t help if I wake up next to a beautiful sexy woman every morning, hard as a rock, practically bursting to relieve myself,” hand now pressed to her cheek, words laced in tenderness. “Besides, I wasn’t going to wake you up just to fulfill my own needs, knowing full well you needed rest after our theatrics last night.” He winks and she rolls her eyes.

The way he cared for her; most would be nauseated. He had grown so much over the course of their partnership, no longer only thinking about himself and what he desires. But at times, it was to his detriment, case in point. Knowing this wholeheartedly, she laid her cards on the table.

“Lucifer,” slight falter in her voice, “if you need to relieve yourself in the mornings and I’ve yet to wake up, you have permission to wake me up.” She hoped he’d understand the underlying meaning to “wake me up”. She raises her eyebrows, pleading for understanding on his end. Lucifer, being the daft celestial boyfriend he was at times, needed clarification, as evident in the confusion in his gaze.

Biting her lower lip, “Lucifer, you can wake me up with sex.” She spit it out plain as day. His eyebrows shot up with surprise, mouth agape, a bit of tension rolling off of him.

“Detective, I would never take advantage of you in that manner,” adamant on showing her the utmost respect.

“I’m telling you it’s okay to do that. This is consensual. You’re not taking advantage of me Lucifer. I enjoy morning sex just as much as you do,” she was determined to get him on board. “I would much rather wake up like that than to be shocked at the sight of you, well…” she rolls her eyes up and does a back-and-forth hand motion to emulate masturbation.

“Very well Detective. Just don’t be surprised when you wake up, my lips attached to a perfect little nipple, knuckle deep in your tight...”

“OKAY Lucifer!” She chuckles slightly and shakes her head. “Trixie! What do you want for dinner?” She calls out to her daughter in the study, walking away from the conversation biting her lip.

Please wake me up like that tomorrow.

-  
That night they made love. He made sure to shower her with admiration and so much affection, she was sure not to question him again on this subject. But she still couldn’t help wondering if he thought she was boring. He used to tease her about being so “vanilla” as he called it. She proved to him long ago that she had kinks, unfulfilled fantasies that he had no problem in helping her explore. What if one of them was being woken up to soft and sensual touches or maybe a hot, hard fuck? What if she wanted to feel his lips around her clit as she rose from slumber? Just the thought of that brought a shiver to her spine, making her mouth water just a tad as she drifted off, backside snuggled up to Lucifer, his arms draped over her, cocooning her in warmth.

The next morning Lucifer once again woke up with a raging erection. His first instinct was to go relieve himself, but he would hate for Chloe to catch him again especially after the conversation yesterday. He didn’t want uncertainty settling in again. He really didn’t want to hurt her feelings like that again. It pained him to see the look in her eyes, the ever so confident, head strong beautiful woman, wilted by something that wasn’t true. He desired her and was absolutely satisfied in every way.

He mulled over their conversation. She wanted him to take her, to ravish her awake. He rolled over towards her. She had untangled herself from him during the night just like many nights prior, soundly sleeping with her back towards him, occasionally channeling the Albanian field wench that lives inside her. Can he take her while she slept? Would he feel ashamed if he did this? Disappointed in himself that he acted on this? Disgusted that he couldn’t wait until she woke? His erection reminded him it was ever so present and now angry as sharp pains jolted up his spine. Alright. Here goes nothing.

He closed the foot or so between them, sidling up behind her taking her into little spoon, his cock nestled at her perfect ass. Maybe if he just slightly rocked, he could coax her into the living and seek permission to sink into her. This only proved to worsen his condition as she did not wake up, which resulted in further frustration. He silently groaned at this conundrum within. To fulfill his own desire for release and feel shame for taking her in her sleep? Or to handle himself just like days prior and feel shame if caught again? The latter would also cause a great deal of pain in the detective. Especially after she expressed her desire.

Desire.

Her desire.

She desired to be woken up with sex. She said just that. Lucifer now realized he’d be fulfilling both their wants if he just got out of his own head. He slides the silk sheet down to expose her naked body, baring that beautiful porcelain skin. His hands ghost along her hip as he gently kisses her shoulder. No movement. He rubs down her hip, down her thigh and back up. Yet again, she did not stir. She was in a deep sleep. He kisses her shoulder again, more as a gesture to reassure himself, she wanted this. She desired him to do this for her. For him.

He gently pushed her thigh up to provide a path to her sweet spot. He tested to see if she were at least somewhat wet by quickly yet lightly touching her lips, teasing her velvet folds. She was moist to his surprise. Not wet enough to penetrate her but he could work with this. Especially since he heard a tiny sigh come from her. He gently kissed her shoulder again, moving up towards her neck. The hand at her entrance began playing delicately with her folds, seeking out moisture in order to stick a finger into her. His other hand awkwardly moved her hair so he could mark her once again. As he suckled her neck, he played with her entrance and was delighted to discover she was indeed aroused as her lower lips slicked up with need. Even in her sleep, her body reacted to him. She made a much louder yet still faint pleasurable noise as he entered a finger.

Why was he giddy? Like he’s never touched her intimately before. His erection fought for a taste of what his finger was enjoying. He was past the point of shame or disappointment. He wanted relief and he knew she would benefit from this too. Before he thought better of it, he was maneuvering his rock-hard length snug up against her heat. His hips instinctively roll into her and thrusting ever so slightly, entering into ecstasy. The tip was in and he begged silently for release. She started making more delicious noises as he rocked lightly, entering into her at an agonizingly slow pace. He no longer cared if she woke. He needed her to wake so they could enjoy the morning together. He pulled Chloe closer to him, snaking his hand now around her torso up to grab a breast. Squeezing slightly and moving to pinch her nipple, causing it to wake. He could feel her chest start rising with a quickened pace. She was waking up. He continued thrusting into her with a bit more vigor than before, moving his mouth over her ear and breathed up against it. He felt her smile. Heard her low moan.

“Good morning Detective”, seduction mixed with pure need in his salutation. Kissing her ear, moving down to bite her shoulder, she reaches behind and grips his thigh hard. Lucifer knows this grip. It shouted, ‘don’t stop what you’re doing.’ He could no longer continue this song and dance. His blood pressure demanded attention. He started thrusting faster and harder grabbing her thigh and moving it upward allowing for deeper penetration. His awkward arm wrapped around her chest pulling her closer still. Chloe reveled in the sensations all around her body. The feeling of his hard cock thrusting her awake, the lingering teeth marks in her shoulder, him panting in her ear and being completely enveloped by the devil made her extremely aroused. She pushed her ass back into him causing him to mewl loudly, getting just that much deeper within her soaked core.

He moved so fast she wasn’t sure on what was happening. He was now on top of her, cock shoved so deep inside, arms on either sided her head looking down at her. No words spoken, primal understanding, Chloe nodded slightly, bottom lip tugged on by her teeth with a look of complete submission in her eyes. Lucifer began grinding into her making her breasts bounce wildly, her mouth snapped open with loud groans being forced out of her with every circular motion up against her ass.

He is edging himself on to this cliff of arousal and he needed to take flight. He kneeled back and grabbed Chloe’s hips, slowly at first, thrusting into her, bringing her hips to him as he threw his hips forward. He could feel her tight channel squeezing rhythmically as he slid in and out. “Faster, harder,” words breathless at her lips. He obliges and starts drilling into her with fervency, moving faster in and out, gripping her tighter and slamming against her. Chloe’s eyes roll in the back of her head while she arches her back, moaning out loud.

He moves back over her to get a different angle. He is much deeper in her wet heat; this is much more intimate. She attempted to grab his face and kiss him, but he was too focused on chasing his orgasm. He wanted to come so bad but could not leave Chloe behind. More and more heavy thrusts pound up into her as he felt her muscles clench. He knew she was close. He methodically grinds circles into her, causing her to tip her head back exposing her long throat. Her hands now planted a death grip on his wrists as he drives into her. Her toes curl under as she drops a hand down to her clit, rubbing at it pushing her over the edge.

Her orgasm hit hard, causing a loud guttural moan to escape, squeezing in waves around his cock, digging nails into his wrist. His breathing turns ragged, heavy pants and releases snarls out. He quickly followed with a moan she perceived as a roar. It was loud, primal, ferocious even. He kept himself in as deep as possible as he rode out his orgasm in bliss. He looked down at her wild eyes, being hit with that million-dollar grin she gives him when she is thoroughly impressed with his actions. A Breathless “good morning Lucifer” snuck past her lips in between heavy pants. He lowered down and kissed her deeply pushing his hand into her hair. Kissing down her chin to her throat, sucking lightly leaving tiny blooms into her skin.

“How are you Detective? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Lucifer continued laying soft kisses down her throat and up her face. “Did you appreciate the wake-up call?” He was so smug.

“Mmmm, I am spent, and I haven’t even gotten out of bed yet!” She rocked up a little against him as he was still buried inside of her. She felt amazing despite being tired, so delighted that Lucifer took her this morning. She was a bit worried he would dismiss her desire. He had this protective side when it came to her and Trixie and he didn’t dare let anyone disrespect them. From his words last night, he felt as if he were violating her, taking her choice away if he were to take her in her sleep. He didn’t want to have to protect her from himself. This morning proved that he was not the monster here, instead allowing himself to fulfill his own desires first and hers second. Although if she really thought about it, he was ultimately fulfilling her desires first. She wanted to be taken like this, woken up in the morning with him rock hard inside her, kissing her, biting her. She loved his possessive side, although it didn’t come out often, she felt it peak out this morning.

Slipping out of her, immediately missing her warmth, he lays on his back, pulling her into his chest. She splays her hand across his tight abdomen, hooks a leg over his and nuzzles his pec with her cheek. He’s drawing circles up and down her back while she makes similar motions on his stomach. He kisses the top of her head and inhales against her hair.

Yes, this was most certainly the best morning sex she’d woken up too and he certainly understood why this was a desire held by the detective. This was the best form of edging one could partake in. He vowed no more wanking and more setting the alarm cock. He internalized the chuckle. Yes, this is something he can get used to.


	2. The Early Bird Gets The Worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a trying couple of days, Lucifer takes delight in his favorite pastime. Well at least one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments on the first chapter. I appreciate them. 
> 
> Enjoy chapter 2 and let me know what you think! You can follow me on Twitter @genericbeezy and leave me a DM if you feel more comfortable that way. Feedback is always appreciated, good or bad.  
> Thanks for reading!

The last few days have been extremely difficult for both Lucifer and Chloe. Lucifer had been dealing with yet another identity thief. This guy wasn’t just trashing hotel rooms in Tarzana, and disappointing women in bed, he had been bouncing across the country conning wealthy investors to buy-in on some music festival on a private island over the last three weeks. He’d sure this had already been done by some college dropout from New Jersey recently and didn’t understand why anyone would buy into something like this so swiftly without doing any research. The whole ordeal made Lucifers head hurt. He had several private islands in which he would never invite partygoers to, well not anymore. He reserved these private getaways for his family and friends. He’d actually been discussing this with Chloe over dinner about a month ago, wanting to plan a luxurious trip for the Urchins birthday.

_“Lucifer. No. You are not taking Trixie and 10 of her friends to some island. Their parents would never let a guy named Lucifer take their children out of the country for a weeklong slumber party.” Chloe knew he wanted to show his love for Trixie but by doing so with money wasn’t the proper way. At least not in her book_

_“Darling, you misunderstand. Their parents are welcomed too. They most likely need some time away from the little heathens,” an idea sparked, eyes light up. “We should incorporate a Tantric room! Yes, where these sexually deprived and repressed soccer mums and pot-bellied overworked fathers could explore their deepest desires!” He was so proud of himself. She could see he was attempting to be generous in these ideas of his, but she just shook her head with an incredulous laugh._

_“Lucifer. That is never going to happen. We’re going to do a small party in the park with regular birthday activities,” she leaned in, pecked him on his cheek, “however we should discuss this tantric room you speak off.”_

He had to fly out to Austin, Texas to handle one part of this mess which took him away overnight. He felt extremely terrible for leaving Chloe for a night in her emotional turmoil of the day. He was about to board his flight when she called him, telling him a childhood friend had passed away. He offered to postpone his trip but she, being the strong independent woman, he loved ever so much, had told him to go and take care of this situation. He needed to get this handled to mitigate any further damage to his reputation. He couldn’t care less about the money being swindled.

When he arrived back in LA the next morning, he went straight to the precinct where she indicated she was, doing paperwork as her caseload was getting a bit heavy. She needed to catch up on this case work before another one landed on her desk. Arriving with a tall non-fat almond milk latte with sugar free caramel drizzle in hand, kisses her briefly on the cheek, knowing she avoided intimacy in the workplace, he removes his jacket, rolls up his sleeves, and takes a few files to a free desk with a computer on it. He logs in under her credentials, which she rolls her eyes at, because of course Lucifer has her confidential password to the LAPD computer system. She was nonetheless extremely grateful for the gesture. They catch each other’s glances, hers full of gratitude and his full of sympathy.

At the end of the workday, they picked up Trixie from tutoring and dropped her with Dan as he agreed to take her a night early. Although she didn’t show any external signs of being emotionally wrecked, Dan knew how close she was with the deceased starlet, a childhood friend turned co-star from her acting days had just been found dead, apparently from a drug overdose. How could she not be upset? She had dealt with this kind of loss from acquaintances from her ‘Hot Tub High School’ days but never with someone who she was once so close to.

Lucifer, although didn’t especially understand the feelings she was experiencing, knew she was upset and had done everything he could to provide support. He had made her favorite dinner that night, chicken parmesan, served with her favorite glass of Bibi Graetz Colore. She had no idea on its origins or how expensive it was, but she enjoyed the palatable taste that danced on her tongue. He also made her lemon bars however she passed on dessert, indicating she didn’t think the wine and lemon mixture would do to well on her stomach.

-

“I should have called her more. I mean, I knew she was struggling from the last time we spoke,” she was pacing in front of the couch, Lucifer patiently listening, watching her and wishing he could take away this guilt. She was chewing on her thumb nail, trepidation in her eyes, “I should have recognized the signs. I mean I am a detective for pete’s sake. I could have…”

“Darling,” Lucifer grabs her hand inviting her to sit. She was wearing a hole into the mahogany floors. “There is absolutely nothing you could have done to make this woman stop using. You said she had a family; a husband who adored her and a daughter just a tad younger than Trixie, correct?” His voice is soft, caring even.

Chloe sits, sideling into his chest, tucking her head under his chin. “Yeah, Katie. She’s nine.” Her voice falls and shakes, “she’s going to grow up without her mom.” Chloe is on the verge of tears, sitting just at the precipice of her lower lids.

“Darling, even if you had talked to her, encouraged her to seek treatment, I don’t think it would have mattered. If she couldn’t clean herself up for her family, for her daughter then unfortunately there’s nothing that you could have said or done to change her behaviors otherwise.” His words pushed her over the edge, weeping into his side. He pulls her onto his lap, engulfing her in his arms, kissing her head. “I’m sorry Detective. I know this is extremely hard on you but you cannot guilt yourself into feeling like this is your fault. Love, you are not to blame, neither is anyone else in her circle.”

She cries softly into his chest and he holds on to her just a little tighter. His heart aches to see his Detective ache like this, displaying a vulnerability he hadn’t seen before. She has never really cried this much to his recollection. He rubs her back, continues to lay soft kisses on her head, her face that’s, exposed. After a while, she pushes against him, indicating she wanted to get up but he just held her tighter. Her face was flushed, red with emotion. Mascara had smeared down her face and settled into his white Prada button-up. Despite this, she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on. She apologized for getting make-up on his shirt and he paid no attention to that. She could light him on fire and he’d still love her. Something inside of her tugged hard at his heartstrings, drawing his subconscious into her, attaching itself to form an even stronger bond between them. He had no idea what this feeling was and didn’t care as long as he shared it with her.

They showered together, as usual, washing away the day from themselves. Lucifer hadn’t tried to be intimate with her as he felt it would be inappropriate. He however couldn’t resist a soft swipe up and down her body, fondling her breasts just for a brief moment as he wrapped her up in his arms, offering her a warm towel. She turned and gave him a deep passionate kiss which most certainly could have turned into sweet lovemaking however neither of them pushed beyond that.

Lying in bed, basking in the moonlight shining through the wall of windows, he listened to her breathing, feeling the soft thump of her heart beating as her chest was glued to his left side. Their hearts beating together, in physical nearness, he mulled over that feeling he had from earlier. Relived the emotion he felt. It was such a strange sensation; one he couldn’t put into words. He didn’t know what to say about it other than that he felt a pull from inside. It was like her soul was reaching into his, grabbing hold but not maliciously. She wasn’t trying to suck the life out of him, she certainly wasn’t a succubus. He knew it was good, a grand feeling from within. He felt as if a light was shining on him, warmth as if the sun's rays were penetrating his skin. He drifted off to sleep with a small smile on his face and the woman he loved in his arms snoring away like an Albanian field wench.

-

Lucifer stirs awake, something somewhere is telling him to wake up. He opens his eyes to sounds coming from behind him. It was early morning, still fairly dark out but the sun was touching the darkness, waking it up. It was maybe just before 6 am.

“Lucifer,” she huffs, “yes, yes right there.”

She is breathing steadily, soft whimpers leaving her throat. She moans just a little louder which is followed by faint snoring. Lucifer rolls over and leans up onto an elbow. She’s sleeping and seemingly enjoying a naughty romp between the sheets in her dreams. He loves hearing the delectable little noises coming from her luscious lips, the soft, breathy mewl from the back of her throat especially since they were non-existent over the last few days. They hadn’t been intimate and even though it had only been a few days, it felt like a decade to Lucifer. He was both horny and cautious to approach her as he didn’t want to appear insensitive.

He scoots his body closer to her, to feel her heat radiating around him. To place a hand, on her hip caressing the soft, creamy skin, laced with beautiful silvery strands evidence of birthing the Urchin. He’s hard against her ass.

“Oh please, touch me,” she moans out, followed by a light snore. She is definitely asleep, in the REM stage of her sleep cycle. He’s heard her sleep talk before but never sex. He glides his hand up and down supple skin, up her ribs, down her arm. He begins kissing her neck, leaving trails down her shoulder and bicep.

Morning sex was something he absolutely loved and until recently he’d always wait until Chloe was awake to initiate it. She told him she loved being woken up with sex. “It’s always consensual Lucifer. I want to feel you” she expressed earlier that month. This morning provided a perfect opportunity but given her emotional state last night, he felt that he should just allow her to sleep, pulling her close and ignoring the massive erection nudging against her rear.

She nuzzles back against him, breathless moans slipping past her lips, “Lucifer. Please.”

_‘Oh, bloody hell.’_

She’s still lightly sleeping, her breath steady, heart evenly beating although slightly elevated than her normal sleep cycle, most likely from the naughty dream she’s experiencing. He loves the sound of her breathing out his name, especially in this state. He’s feeling like a schoolgirl finding out a crush reciprocates the same feelings, wanting nothing more than to fulfill his own needy satisfaction. Thinking back to last night, they could have most definitely taken each other to ecstasy. All the signs were there but again, he didn’t pursue more to be respectful of Chloe and her fragile state. She hadn’t expressed her dissatisfaction over this, but it is quite evident she is needing some sort of release since she is absolutely dreaming about sex. He has no problem obliging.

Lucifer lays soft kisses against her shoulder, up her neck, and sucks lightly below her ear. He moves to cup her breast, slightly squeezing, tugging at her nipple waking it up. The pert bud hardens to his delight and he ruts into her ass, his erection fully awake and ready for action. Her body responds even in her slumber. She pushes back against his hips, slightly stirring, moving her leg a bit higher up the bed, creating better access to her wet center. His hand moves back down, lightly squeezes her ass, moving into his intended target.

His deft fingers find her slick folds and gently teases her. She is so wet this morning, an indication of her steamy dreams. He dips his middle finger only slightly into her core, swirling just the tip to move it up to his lips to get a taste of her sweet juices. His voice low, attempting to ease her into wakefulness “wake up love, I want to lick you,” he coos against her ear. She again lightly snores but offers a low hum. “Let me pleasure you,” he continues his whispers against her ear, kissing her gently. His fingers go back to her slick hot core when she stirs, rolling onto her back, the sheet slips down a bit, exposing her breasts. To Lucifers delight, she parts her legs, propping her leg up on his, allowing further access to continue his gentle ministrations.

“Mmm love, even in your sleep, your desires are apparent.” He moves down, kisses her breast, nips her taut nipple while his fingers are back giving attention to her velvety folds. Shes practically dripping under his touch, he lets out a low rumble and decides to plant his lips around her clit. Moving under the sheet, quickly yet gently, he breathes in her morning aroma, reveling in her sweet scent kissing the junction of her groin. Moving his kisses up on her mons, and then finally kissing, wrapping his warm lips around her like a straw. He’s gently sucking, flicking his tongue in a methodical rhythm. He loops his arms under her legs and splays his hands against her hips, massaging her, pressing her body further onto his face.  
Chloe’s breathing picks up, letting out low moans, rutting her hips up under Lucifer’s tongue. He smiles as he licks her slit, lapping up her essence. He knows she’s waking up. He doesn’t let up at the sound of her low moans, he revels in them. 

She was having a delightful dream. Parked out over the beach, sun setting leaving orange, pink and purple hues behind, she and Lucifer were making out like teenagers in the corvette. Her hands tugging at his hair at the top of his neck, pulling him closer. His hands rubbing over her body, gently squeezing her breast, moving down to undo her jeans to dip his fingers below her waistline. Suddenly they are in bed and Lucifer sucking at her clit. She lets out a guttural moan which brings her conscious, realizing that she is no longer dreaming as she sees a head full of wild curls and passionate eyes looking up at her. 

“Good morning Detective,” salaciousness embedded in his words as he goes back to enjoying his morning delight. Her hands slip into his hair, her eyes slowly close, enjoying the wake-up call. “Good morning Lucifer. I see you’ve started your debauchery early.” He chuckles into her, laying a kiss above her clit, “oh but how you love my sinful behavior. Besides the early bird gets the worm.” He edges two fingers into her, willing her eyes open. He’s got a carnal look now as she locks on. He dives in, her mouth opens but nothing comes out, never diverting her eyes.

“Lucifer,” she’s breathing heavy, turning her face into the pillow. She arches into his mouth further as he gently rolls her clit with his teeth, lighting her soul on fire. She threads her fingers into his curls tighter eliciting a deep, vibrating rumble from his throat. “Fuck, you’re so good to me,” she breathes. His mouth takes all of her in, tonguing at her core, lapping up her juices, sucking at her velvet skin, his nose circles her bud. She bucks at the new sensation, causing him to hum. He loves how responsive she is, with every swipe of his tongue she’s brought higher and higher. Inserting two fingers while sucking hard on her clit, she cries out and rewards Lucifer with her release. All her nerve endings in her body are tingling while she erupts onto his tongue. She holds his face against her, rocking her hips up against him. Lucifer eases up as she’s evidently climbing off cloud nine. Her body trembles all over, nerve endings slowly retracting into her body.

“Love, its been a while since I made your whole body quake. That good?” He moves up her body, leaving a trail of wet kisses in his wake. She continues her trembling as she arches into his mouth as he reaches a nipple.

“You know its good. Why even ask,” she chastises him with a smile on her lips.

“Mmmm,” he hums into her breast. “I hope this was ok. To wake you like this. I know its been tough the last couple of days. I couldn’t resist those beautiful noises you were making. And you were talking in your sleep which enticed me even more.” His lips now at her collar bone, trailing along to her shoulder, he leaves a light bruise. She runs her hands down his back, lightly bringing her nails back up.

“I needed that relief. I have been a bit emotional given the circumstances, but you have taken such wonderful care of me Lucifer,” she kisses his head. “Thank you for being my person.”

Rolling off of her, pulls her into his side, “I will always be here for you Detective. Always.”


	3. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week full of interruptions, Chloe takes what she wants with zero reluctance from her resident Devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who has read, left kudos and comments. I really appreciate them! 
> 
> This series of morning delights is now complete with this chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> I have some further story development in the works! Stay Tuned! 
> 
> Thank you again!

Sunday –

“Lucifer, we have 30 minutes before Dan and Trixie get here.” Chloe is stripping off her clothes, walking towards the bedroom. “Would you like to join me for a quick shower?” Her words are thick with desire. Lucifer has zero hesitation as he clumsily pulls off his Louboutins and shucks his suit jacket on the piano. “Coming darling!” 

“Not yet but soon,” she calls out behind her.

‘ _Oh that minx’_

Before he strips his shirt off, the elevator opens. Dan and Trixie walkout, “Hey Lucifer, I had to drop Trix off early. I got assigned a new case out in Silver Lake. I can’t stay for dinner but hey, rain check,” he walks backwards into the elevator shooting his fingers.

_‘Bloody hell’_

-

Monday –

“Mmm, hello detective,” he purrs in her ear, wrapping his arms around her as she’s preparing Trixie’s lunch for the next day. “What say you we duck into the shower after the urchin goes to sleep,” heated words against her skin as he moves her hair to kiss her neck. She pushes back into his groin, rubbing her hand up his thigh to squeeze his ass, “that sounds like a plan. She’ll be ready for bed in about half an hour.” She turns and places a soft kiss on his lips, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.

As if on queue, “Mom, I need to talk to you,” Trixie’s voice full of hesitancy. “Alone. Please.”

Lucifer kisses Chloe’s cheek and exits the kitchen with a sweet smile, eyes full of understanding. Whatever she needs to talk about is private and he understands privacy. He’d learned that pre-teens are full of surprises however the request for privacy is constant. He even installed a door from the en-suite to her bedroom as she requested, mumbling something about her mom just coming in as she pleases like she owns the place.

“What’s going on monkey?” The concern is evident.

“Can we talk in my room please? I don’t want Lucifer and his celestial hearing eavesdropping,” Trixie smirks.

“I do not eavesdrop! It’s not my fault I can hear better than you,” Lucifer spits off from the study. Chloe and Trixie roll their eyes.

An hour later, Chloe had yet to emerge from the urchin’s room. Lucifer was hesitant to disturb mother-daughter time however didn’t hear anything coming from her room. The door was slightly ajar when he pushed it open. Chloe was fast asleep holding Trixie in her arms, tissues riddled her bed. Whatever Trixie needed to discuss made her cry. Lucifer’s chest felt tight as he approached the bed. Whatever was making Trixie upset, he was determined to fix it. No one was making his urchin cry. He sweeps the wadded-up tissue into a trash can, moves the comforter up over them, and shuts off the bedside lamp.

“Lucifer come lay down with us,” Trixie reaches out to him, voice sleepy. A small smile landed on his lips. His eyes are full of admiration. He grabbed the snuggly throw blanket from her reading chair, sat down on the edge of the bed, took off his shoes, and laid next to Trixie. She turned in her mother’s arms to snuggle the devil’s chest as he reached his arm up above his head, petting Chloe’s head on the opposite end of the queen-sized bed. Lucifer fell asleep next to two Albanian field wenches, feeling completely content in doing so.

Tuesday –

“And it’s absolutely imperative they need to meet with me in person?” Lucifer asks his lawyer. “I was just out in Austin 2 weeks ago for this and the local FBI office assured me no other parties were involved,” he was beyond irritated. His voice is stern, harder pressed than Chloe has heard in a very long time. “This is a nightmare, Mr. Geragos. I do not have the time nor the patience to be tracking this imbecile down. He stole from me and he’s doing it again as I have to take time away from my family, my business,” Lucifer’s voice booms in the confines of Chloe’s cruiser. She places her hand on his thigh, grounding him instantly. “I will be on the next flight out to Austin tonight. I will spend no more than 24 hours away from my family Geragos. Make it happen.”

Lucifer is exasperated. He’s been dealing with this identity theft issue for far longer than he wanted to. “Darling,” he looks at Chloe.

“I know babe. Trixie and I will have girl's night. We’ll invite Maze and Ella,” her eyes soft, calming his fire within. “We’ll be alright.”

Wednesday –

“Lucifer, I am so sorry! This case had me up in the hills and I lost reception. Did dispatch reach you?” She rounds the corner to see him fast asleep in bed.

Chloe sighs, kisses his cheek, and heads toward the shower, alone.

Thursday –

The elevator doors open and Lucifer picks Chloe up by her thighs, mouth smashed against hers. She is rutting against him searching for friction. Any kind of friction.

“Let me count the ways I am going to make you moan my name Detective,” salaciousness falls against her throat as he drops wet kisses down to her chest. “It’s been days since I’ve sunk in you and I am wound so tight darling.”

They haven’t had sex since Sunday morning. The week has just been a series of unfortunate events pulling them apart. They haven’t gone this long without physical intimacy since Chloe and Trixie moved into the Penthouse full time. She was horny and his mind was cloudy. Not enough ejaculation clouds the Devil's judgment. 

Today, when interrogating the latest suspect in their current case, his mojo had pulled a reverse uno card and he spewed out his own desire to have sex with Chloe in the evidence closet.

“Uh Lucifer, why don’t you just take a beat man?” Dan walked in from witnessing the nightmare unfold from behind the two-way mirror. Chloe was mortified however remained stoic in her questioning.

“Don’t say it, dude. Just don’t.” Dan stops Lucifer before he makes a lewd joke about beating off in the janitor’s closet. Dan has heard that one before.

Walking them up to the bedroom, he drops her on the bed. She scrambles to get her jacket off in unison with Lucifer as he’s tugging his waistcoat off. He drops to his knees to kneel on the bed, as she crawls backward, unbuttoning her blouse. His shirt is off seconds later when the phone rings.

A loud growl erupts from him and she lets out the most frustrated grunt. “Ignore it, please Lucifer,” her eyes are frazzled, she moves back closer to him, grabbing his face and plastering a needy kiss to him. She tongues his lips with scorching desire and he almost melts on top of her. He runs his hands up her torso, reaching her breasts, stopping for a slight squeeze of her supple breasts, moves up to push the blouse off her shoulders, dipping his lips to place lustful kisses down her chest. Chloe’s phone rings this time.

“Oh, My Your Dad!” Chloe is irritated as fuck. She pulls the phone from her back pocket, flinching back slightly and shows Lucifer the caller.

“Why is my brother calling you?” His eyes narrow, answering the call.

“Amenadiel, what’s wrong?” He listens intently, lips pressed tightly, eyebrows now reach to the ceiling, “We’ll be right there.” Chloe furrows her brow slightly.

“Linda’s had a little accident.”

Friday -

Chloe sits on top of the piano, stripped down to black lace, her legs thrown over Lucifer's shoulders as he kneels before her, kissing her lace cladded core. He nips at the hardening bud which causes a shock of ecstasy to reach her nipples, eliciting a sweet moan to fall from her lips. “Lucifer, please,” she begs him. She sounds wrecked with want, her lower lips soaked, plump from ravaging her over panties. “Please fuck me, please.” 

A groan rumbles from deep within. He’s up on his feet in no time, scooping her off the piano honeymoon style to ravish her in bed. He’s fully clothed with a raging erection busting at his trouser seam. 

He reaches the top of the stairs, he pauses. “Oh, for Dad's Sake!” Rushes them back to the bathroom. 

“What’s wrong?” She asks in confusion. 

“The elevator is moving, someone’s coming up,” his voice laced with irritation. 

“I didn’t hear anything?” 

“Decker! Lucifer! Stop fucking and get out here now! We have a situation down at Lux!” Maze shouts as the elevator doors open. 

Chloe and Lucifer groan frustrated in unison. 

“I’m putting a fucking lock on that damn elevator.” Lucifer spits out.

Lucifer and Chloe are down at Lux until close to 2 am. An ex-girlfriend of one of the bartenders causes a pretty wild scene. Lucifer tries to calm the situation and of course, gets stabbed by the woman as she was wielding a knife he hadn’t seen. “Well, isn’t this bloody deja vu!” 

Saturday -

Chloe stirs awake as Lucifer rolls away from her, his warmth lost. The sun trickles through the sheer black curtains, casting warm rays across their bedroom. She looks towards Lucifer, his beautiful features basking in the morning light, his chest rising and falling in his slumber. She mentally plays connect the dots with his freckles as she roams her gaze down his chest, past his tight abs, and plants her hungry eyes on the slightly pitched bed sheet just below his hips. She licks her lips, tugs at her bottom one with a lustful, barely-there sigh falling from her mouth. They haven’t had sex all week thanks to one interruption after another. She’s pretty sure they haven’t gone a week without sex since she moved into the penthouse. Her arousal ached between her thighs and intensified, gazing up and down Lucifer’s body. She has a fleeting thought to go pleasure herself in the shower however decided against it given she had a perfectly willing partner next to her.

She snuggles up against him, kissing his chest, caressing up and down his body, her hand dipping down under the sheet to stroke his length, attempting to wake him up in more ways than one. His cock stands attention almost immediately against her touch, pliant lips kissing up his frame. She pulls herself up his side to lay whispers upon his ear, licking the edge. “Wake up babe,” running her hand up and over the tip of him, spreading pre-cum with her thumb. She presses her breasts up against him, her nipples seeking friction. She drags herself up to her knees, laying feather-light kisses down his body. Lucifer stirs a bit as she moves to place herself in between his legs, gently rubbing his thighs, encouraging him to wake up. 

He has yet to open his eyes, but she knows he’s awake. She can feel the change in the atmosphere, his consciousness ever commanding the environment. She takes him in hand and strokes lightly, kissing him just above the base of his cock, planting kisses in his neatly trimmed curls. She cups his balls, gently massaging in sync with her strokes, up and down. Chloe can feel Lucifer’s devilish smile before she tongues his hard shaft from base to tip, swirling her tongue around his head, spreading his dew with her tongue. She lifts her deep blue gaze up to peer into his chocolate one just as she takes him into her mouth as far as she can, slowly, sweetly. 

Lucifer’s moan catches in his throat as he slowly lifts his hips to get deeper inside her mouth. He brings his arms up behind his head to properly enjoy this beautiful woman taking what she wants. He watches as she grips the base of his shaft, tightly as she sucks him off. She lifts off him and dribbles spit down the shaft, her saliva pools at his balls and he is eagerly waiting for what he is for sure to come next. She swirls her free index finger in the makeshift lube and gently applies pressure to his puckered hole.

“Detective, I see my libidinous nature is rubbing off on you,” he lifts his hips again, pulls up his legs so his feet are flat on the bed, and opens himself up wider. Chloe doesn’t say but rather hums her approval around his cock, allowing more saliva to drip down his length. She presses the tip of her finger in further as she takes him further into her throat. A guttural moan slips out as he is overwhelmed by the two sensations. He doesn’t know whether to buck into her mouth, filling her deeper or bear down on her finger. Chloe hums against him as he chose to bear down, vibrating around his dick, her finger rubbing against his prostate. Lucifer’s hands go straight to her hair as she wiggles her finger in unison with pumping her fist around his shaft as she bobs her mouth up and down. This little trick drives Lucifer mad. The first time she rubbed at the gland, he accidentally kneed her in the head. He hadn’t had anything in this orifice with Chloe near and the sensation was too much for him to handle.

“Fuck Chloe, you’re going to make me come,” his words shutter as she draws her finger out only to collect more saliva, she pushes two fingers in now and slightly scissors. His head shoots up off the pillows, bears down hard on her fingers and spurts hot seed down her throat, panting as if he just ran a 100-yard sprint. Chloe grins as she still bobs against him, flattening her tongue on her upward strokes, sucking on his tip like a lollipop, drinking up every last drop of him, savoring the way he tastes first thing in the morning.

She pulls off his cock and smiles, continuing her light strokes to work out the lingering trembles of his orgasm, “Good morning Lucifer,” licking his tip again. “Did you sleep well?” Moving her fingers slowing out of him, she kisses the insides of his thighs, his balls, brushes her cheek against his still hard cock, and moves up his body with a fierce look of lust, dragging a low carnal chuckle from his throat. “Oh, my Love, how can I thank you for this wonderful gift?”

She works her way up his body, landing wet, hot kisses on his face. She straddles his chest as she reaches for a wet wipe, cleaning her fingers. Tossing the soiled wipe, she scoots down his chest however his hands hold her firm. “Darling, let your Devil repay the favor. I want to taste you this morning.” He’s attempting to move her up to sit on his face however she protests.

“Lucifer, I needed to have your cock inside me like 3 days ago,” she is matter of fact. “Now let go of my hips so I can sit down and feel you in my throat. I’m horny as fuck and I need this.” Chloe is adamant about getting what she needs this morning. Nothing is stopping her from fucking Lucifer senseless. She yearns for his touch on a daily basis and after this length of time, his touch ignites a fire within, one she is all too happy to walk straight into.

He lets her go with a grin at his lips and a thrust at his hips. He is harder now than he’d been in weeks, her commanding spirit taking hold does things to him. “Whatever you desire Detective. Use me any way you see…” He lets out a loud moan as she seats herself on him, pushing down to the hilt. Pulsating around him, lightly rocking to push her over onto the painful side of pleasure. It’s been a week, yet it feels like the first time, his hard cock hitting up against her cervix. She arches backward, throws her head back, and lets out a feral mewl, animalistic in tone, and rocks against him ever so slightly adjusting to this pleasurable pain.

Lucifers hands draw up her torso to grab her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. She grabs his hands and makes him squeeze tighter, causing a shiver to run down her back, reaching her core, tickling Lucifer's cock within her. “Fuck babe, you’re so deep,” she whispers out, moaning lightly as she continues her slow feeble movements.

“Chloe, please move.” His words absolute, sounding as if he might explode if she didn’t. She looks down, still groping herself with his hands, bites her lip, and grinds down, hard. He bucks up into her and she gasps, falling forward, he pulls her face to his, smashing his lips to hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth, kissing her deeply as they continue to grind onto each other. He pulls her closer, teeth planting into her neck, marking her. She claws at his biceps, leaving marks of her own. With a swift move, Chloe is underneath his body, seeking out his lips with her own. Their kiss is deep, full of passion, only breaking for a split second for oxygen as she became lightheaded. He grinds into her, filling her up as much he can. Which isn’t good enough as he moves her legs onto his shoulders, paying no attention to his healing stab wound, and digs into the mattress with his fists, now pounding into her, hips snapping into hips.

“Harder, Lucifer. Harder,” Chloe grits out from clenched teeth. She’s chasing her orgasm. Lucifer can feel her channel contracting around his dick with every motion. He takes her lips again, sucking them, licking them, their kiss wild, chaotic. With every slap into her core, Chloe’s juices flow out of her, creating a slapping sound that’s music to Lucifer’s ears.

“Fuck Chloe, you’re drenched. You drive me fucking wild,” carnality seeping from his confession. Chloe’s eyes are nowhere to be seen, her mouth open with deep moans and heaving panting being fucked out of her. Lucifer leans back onto his knees, pulling out of her only for a second to flip her over just to drive back into her dripping hot core. He grabs her hips and continues his assault on her cervix. Leaning over her now, biting into her shoulder as he thrusts deep within. Lucifer sucks a bruise at the back of her neck, Chloe reaching back and digging her nails in his ass as he continues to pound into her. Chloe is lost in ecstasy; no intelligible words leave her mouth as she pushes back onto him as hard as she can in this position.

She loses her sense of time; she bursts at the seams. Her orgasm hit hard, pussy convulses around him, pulling out his seed as he too let’s go, growling Chloe’s name as he bears down into her, pumping, draining all he has to give. She can do nothing but be there, at this moment, neurons firing in her brain, releasing so much serotonin she feels high. She lets out a low amusing tremble from her lips as Lucifer continues to rock into her, coaxing out her aftershocks. He runs his hands from ass to shoulders, caressing her, feeling her silky skin now slickened with light perspiration, glistening in the sun as it shines through the window.

He drops down and pulls her into little spoon, nestling his semi-hard cock at her ass. He kisses her neck, bites her ear lobe, “I wish we could spend the whole day in bed. I’ve missed you so much Detective,” hot breath dances all over her senses. His fingertips take the lead down her body, light circles flutter over her skin. He kisses at the bite marks he’s left behind. “Oh, this one is going to bruise love. You’ll need to wear your hair down for a few days,” she rolls her eyes at his signature smug yet concerned tone. He continues to dance rhythmic circles around her flesh, placing his hand over her lower abdomen absentmindedly. For a moment, she wonders what it would be like to carry Lucifer’s child, but that thought is out of mind just as quickly as it came in. She grabs his arms tighter around her, nodding her understanding as she is still too blissed out to speak.

As they bask in their aftermath, the elevator pings. “Yoo, Decker, Lucifer…”

“MAZE GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” Chloe is no longer speechless.

“Oh, it’s like that… Oh hello,” she spits out with a sensual look in her eyes as she stops just before the bedroom steps. Seeing they are naked, sweaty with very pissed-off looks on their faces, holds her hands up and slowly backs away, “Alright, Alright.”

“Don’t bother coming back for 24 hours Mazikeen.” Lucifer's words were resolute. 

“Climb that tree, Decker.” She rattles off as the elevator doors closed.

“We’re putting a bloody lock on that lift.”


End file.
